Helgen
Helgen is the series premiere of Skyrim Summary The episode begins with Rickard waking up after being knocked out in the fight. He remembers his older brother being murdered by Imperial Soldiers and how he himself got hit over the head with a shield and was knocked out. He wakes up in a wagon, a Stormcloak rebel across from him, and Ulfric Stormcloak right next to him gagged so he cannot speak. Lokir, the horse thief is panicking knowing that he is in a wagon with the leader of the Stormcloaks, he fears for his death. They arrive in Helgen, and start lining prisoners up. General Admer Tullius calls Ulfric a traitor and sentences him to death while Ralof is called to go to the block. Lokir runs away in fear of being killed. Once he runs, he gets shot with arrows and falls over and dies. Rickard is sentenced to the block, angry at Hadvar who knew his younger sister before for still siding with the Imperials. A priest starts saying a few words, but an impatient Stormcloak brings himself to the execution block and the headsman decapitates him. Rickard is called next. He is put down on the ground and Rickard faces the air while the headsman stands over him. A dragon appears, shouting which kills the headsman. In the commotion, Rickard rises up and follows Ralof and Ulfric. Ralof asks if the legends are true, and Ulfric says that legends don't burn down villages. Rickard and Ralof run upstairs with a Stormcloak soldier, who gets killed once a dragon breaks in through the wall, impaling the Stormcloak. The dragon roars with fire and then turns his attention somewhere else. Rickard and Ralof jump forward into the inn and run out of the area, and end up coming across Hadvar who is going to the keep. Hadvar tries to convince Rickard to go with him, but Rickard refuses to go with an Imperial and goes with Ralof. The two go inside a different keep and Ralof tells Rickard to loot Gunjar's gear. Rickard takes a key, an axe and a Stormcloak armor cuirass and opens the gate to the downstairs area, but runs into the Imperial Captain who ordered him to go to the block without him being on the list. Ralof and Rickard fight the two imperials and the Imperial Captain. Rickard ends up killing the Captain while Ralof kills the other two. They proceed downstairs and witness Stormcloaks being tortured. Rickard and Ralof kill the torturers and release the Stormcloaks who are binded. The two leave the cave and then come onto land. They duck behind a rock and see the Dragon flying in the sky. Ralof tells him to meet at Riverwood, but Rickard says he must go to Whiterun to inform his family of Randall Rosvard's death. Ralof convinces him to stop by Riverwood just to relax for a bit. They end up going to Riverwood together. Aela, Vilkas and Farkas. The three senior members of the Companions are hunting down a bear. They kill it and then head back to Whiterun. Back in Jorvasskr, Skjor and Kodlak are debating about there being a supposed serial killer near Whiterun. Kodlak dismisses him for now and Skjor thinks of him as being a bad leader. Zane Tullius, the son of Admer Tullius who was at Helgen wakes up in his bed, with a nude woman lying next to him. He gets up and goes into his bathroom, washing his hands and then he walks outside his door and a guard informs him that his father was at Helgen when a dragon attacked. Zane gets angry that he wasn't informed. He goes back inside his room and has sex with the woman in his bed. Later on, the two of them are relaxing after several minutes of sex, they talk about dragons and stuff. Ralof and Rickard arrive in Riverwood and go meet with Ralof's sister, Gerdur. Ralof tells them about the dragon attack. Gerdur tells Rickard that Whiterun needs to send men to defend Riverwood in case of a dragon attack. Rickard accepts the task since he has to go to Whiterun anyways. Gerdur in return offers her home to them. Rickard rests a bit then he heads for Whiterun. Ulfric Stormcloak and a soldier are in an unknown location and are trying to get back to Windhelm. In a bar in Riften, Ivan the Ruthless, the most ruthless assassin in all of Tamriel as called by others. A man approaches him and requests for Ivan to kill a nord. He offers six hundred septims. Ivan informs him of a rule that if he is to kill one of his kind, he must be paid double. Astor agrees and then leaves the target's address. Rickard arrives at the city gates of Whiterun, he tells the guards his business there and is let inside. Rickard is stopped by his uncle, Revus when he walks in. Revus is an Imperial Soldier and Rickard tells him that Randall was killed in an Imperial ambush. Rickard shows a bit of resentment for being an Imperial Soldier. Rickard tells him to get everyone in his family ready for the news they're about to hear. Rickard arrives in Dragonsreach, and is stopped by Irileth, the housecarl for Jarl Balgruuf. Balgruuf is arguing with his steward and then stops at the sight of Rickard. He is happy to see his old friend's third-born son Rickard and then Rickard informs him of his brother's death and of Riverwood. Balgruuf thanks him and offers him a task but tells him to speak with his family first about Randall. Rickard returns to the Rosvard House and tells them about Randall's death. Revus, Ryan and Ritvar are all saddened to hear it. Rickard tells him that he will do this task for Balgruuf then go to Windhelm to fight for the Stormcloaks. Revus, the Imperial Uncle tries to tell him no but Rickard does not accept. Ritvar also says no because Rickard is to be the heir. Randall, being the first-born was to be Ritvar's heir, but now that he has passed, Rickard is to be the heir, except that he is the third-born and Ryan is the second-born. Rickard argues that Ryan should be the heir, but Ritvar has made up his mind. Ryan is blamed for his little sister, Ryella's death and his mother's death. The episode ends with Rickard recalling what he said to the Imperial Captain before killing her. Credits Main * Rickard Rosvard * Ralof * Ulfric Stormcloak * Hadvar * Zane Tullius * Jarl Balgruuf the Greater * Aela the Huntress * Vilkas * Farkas * Kodlak Whitemane * Skjor * Ritvar Rosvard * Ryan Rosvard * Ivan the Ruthless Also Starring * Lokir * General Admer Tullius * Alduin * Imperial Captain * Gerdur * Hod * Frodnar * Astor * Revus Rosvard * Proventus Avenicci * Irileth Deaths * Lokir * Gunjar * Imperial Captain * Many Helgen citizens * Many Imperials * Many Stormcloaks Trivia * First appearance of all the main cast.